A distribution fiber optic cable contains a plurality of optical fibers. Often distribution cables are hung above the ground on mounting poles so that the distribution cable can travel a long distance. A plurality of breakout locations exists along the distribution cable at which drop cables are separated out from the distribution cable. At a breakout location, fibers of the drop cables are typically spliced to selected fibers of the distribution cable. A drop cable is a cable that typically forms the last leg to a subscriber location (e.g., a house). For example, drop cables are routed from breakout locations or intermediate access locations (i.e., terminals) to subscriber locations. Sometimes these drop cables are routed back along a span of distribution cable that is mounted above the ground, between mounting poles. At a point along the span of distribution cable, between mounting poles, also called mid-span, the drop cable is routed horizontally to the subscriber location, often at a 90-degree angle from the distribution cable. However, mounting the drop cable to the distribution cable securely enough to complete the routing is difficult due the rigidity of the cables and the elevated nature of the distribution cable. Therefore, improvements in branching drop cables from a mid-span distribution cable location are needed.